From the Very Beginning
by wild-fables
Summary: Happy New Year! First fic of 2017, and it's Swan Queen fluff. Emma is sick, and Regina takes care of her. The beginnings of Swan Queen. Short and hopefully sweet. As always, thank you for stopping by!


_"Why are you doing this?"_

Emma's voice was low and scratchy, and almost seemed disconnected from the rest of her, buried under a mountain of blankets. She shifted and sat up a little, watching as Regina busied herself, cleaning up around the bedroom.

"I have to clear some of these things out of the way, Emma." She picked up the remnants of Emma being sick - empty water bottles, mugs with spent tea bags, and a few small dishes and bowls. She placed them on the tray that sat on the chaise across from the bed.

Emma gingerly cleared her throat, finally feeling well enough to do so without wincing in pain. "No, that's not what I mean. Why are you helping me?"

Regina turned to straighten the duvet and the various blankets on the bed. She made note that, not surprisingly, Emma was a restless sleeper, even while sick and medicated.

"You had been sick for days, and you didn't take care of yourself," she said with a sigh. "It doesn't do the town, or me as Mayor, any good to have the sheriff show up at work sick day after day."

"I didn't think it would get this bad," Emma whispered begrudgingly.

"Of course you didn't." Regina fluffed a few of the pillows that Emma wasn't leaning on, before sitting on the edge of the bed, facing Emma. "But you needed help, and while your parents had good intentions, their home with a toddler was probably not the best for resting and recuperating."

Emma chuckled. "They did try, but wow – it was awful."

Regina joined in, with her own deep laughter. "They can't help themselves, dear."

Emma let herself sink back into the comfort of the bed. She watched as Regina smoothed the sheet under her.

"So you just wanted to save me from my clueless parents, but I totally took advantage. This bed – _your bed_ – is amazing. Did I really just come upstairs, and climb in here?"

"Oh you must certainly did, Miss Swan! Henry helped you upstairs, and he tried getting you into the guest bedroom, but you pushed open the first door you came to, and just collapsed. There was no way he was going to move you."

"I'm so sorry, Regina. I honestly don't remember any of that."

The brunette shook her head. "No need to apologize. You had a fever, and I didn't care where you landed. We just needed to get you in bed, hydrated and medicated."

Emma shifted in bed, loving the feel of the sheets against her skin. "I am feeling much better – thank you."

Regina looked up, smiling shyly. "You're welcome, and you do look better." Regina had been happy when some color returned to Emma's cheeks. She had looked much too pale when they had picked her up that morning. It seemed that uninterrupted sleep for hours was exactly what Emma had needed. "You don't look like death warmed over anymore."

Emma again laughed. "Nice, very nice. Did you pick that up from Henry?"

"I did," she admitted sheepishly with a grin.

"Figures. I'll get you both back when I'm feeling better."

"Mm-hmm. Of course you will, but for now just rest. Dinner will be ready soon, if you want to try to eat something."

Emma nodded, and leaned back. She closed her eyes and seemed to doze off. Regina sat there, in her dimly lit bedroom, listening only to Emma's breathing. She allowed herself the pleasure of watching Emma in her bed – something she'd only imagined – and let her gaze trace the features of Emma's resting face. Rarely could she admire her like this, without drawing unwanted attention. She lightly brushed unruly curls away from Emma's face, and let her fingers linger on her cheek. She could have easily explained her actions by saying she was only checking Emma for a fever, but she knew better. She sighed, lost in her own impossible thoughts, and turned to leave. As she leaned on the bed, Emma reached out and caught her hand. She tugged, not letting her go.

"Regina, wait. You didn't answer my question," Emma whispered, her eyes still shut.

Regina leaned forward on her elbows and whispered back. "What question?"

Emma opened her eyes only slightly and kept her voice low. "Why are you doing this, helping me?"

"Emma, I told you. You were sick, and needed help."

She shook her head slightly, curls falling forward. "I know, I know. That's what you said, and it sounds good, but I think there's more."

"More?"

"Mm-hmm. More."

"How so, dear?"

Emma shifted, turning to face Regina. She opened her eyes as she spoke, meeting her friend's concerned expression. "Regina, you're helping me because you like me."

Regina chuckled. "Well, of course, I like you, Emma. You and I are raising Henry together. You're his birth mother. And against my better judgement, yes, I do like you from time to time, when you're not being an idiot."

Emma smiled and pulled her even closer. "No, I mean you 'like like' me.

"Emma, you're not making sense."

As sick as she had been, Emma managed to smile brightly. She held Regina's gaze, and wove their fingers together as she spoke. "Sure I am, your Majesty. It's more than just like. More than friends, and more than just being Henry's moms. You really like me even when I'm being an idiot. You 'like like' me."

Regina wasn't sure what to make of Emma's observations. Maybe it was the medication that had loosened her tongue, or lowered her inhibitions. She decided to play dumb.

She quirked an eyebrow at Emma's declaration. "Is that so?"

"Mm-hmm. And that's cool, because I 'like like' you too."

Regina laughed nervously, not quite believing what she was hearing. Had Emma picked up on her true feelings? And did she feel the same way?

"Emma…"

"I do, Regina. And when I get better, I'm going to ask you out on a dinner date. I'm taking you somewhere nice and special, maybe even outside of Storybrooke."

Now she was just in shock. Emma liked her, and wanted to take her out. "Emma, a date? It sounds like you've thought about this for a while."

Emma let her head fall back onto the pillows. "I have – for months, maybe years."

"Years…?"

Emma lifted her gaze, losing herself in Regina's warm brown eyes. "Regina, I've loved you for a very long time. From the beginning, from the very beginning." She sighed deeply, let her eyes close drowsily, still holding onto Regina.

Regina gasped, unable to stop a few tears from escaping. Happy tears, anxious tears – she couldn't decide. She simply knew she couldn't leave Emma's side. She wiped them away quickly, as she climbed back into bed. She propped herself up against the remaining pillows, and pulled Emma close. She smoothed Emma's hair, gently kissed her forehead, and let her lips linger. She felt Emma stir against her, throw an arm around her hip and weave their legs together. After a few minutes, her breathing became regular and deep. Regina suspected Emma had fallen asleep.

With Emma safely tucked in her arms and wrapped around her, she felt her own body relax and her breathing calm down.

She exhaled slowly, "Emma, I've loved you from the very beginning too."

Emma gave Regina's body a gently squeeze. "See? You 'like like' me. I knew it."

Regina just chuckled, squeezing back, and letting Emma have the last word…for now.

 _The End._


End file.
